1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a memory device, and more particularly to a plurality of memory units interconnecting with each other to form an elongated memory plate so as to substantially reduce the checking and repairing time as well as save the overall costs of memory module production.
2. Description of Related Arts
Memory device is a kind of standardized component widely used in electrical products such as desktop computers, laptop computers, industrial computers, and printers. Along with the advancing movement of the IT related technology, the world witnesses the memory capacity of the memory device have been volumetrically expanded and meanwhile, the retrieving speed from the memory device have been significantly reduced. However, the principle structure of the memory device has never been improved to comply with this dramatic change. Commonly, a conventional memory device comprises a unified substrate and a plurality of memory chips spacedly provided on the unified substrate. In case of the unified substrate is damaged, all memory chips, which are welded on the unified substrate, have to be detached from unified substrate first, and then be welded on a new substrate. On the other hand, if the memory chip is damaged, the above mentioned repairing procedure is followed too. Accordingly, the damaged memory chip must be detached from the unified substrate in order to replace a brand new memory chip thereon. As a result, this kind of time consuming and laborious reparation procedure virtually burdened the costs of memory device.
In addition, providing an efficient after-sales service is an advantageous business method in a highly competitive marketing environment today. It is unquestionable that a prolonged repairing period of memory device will be harmful to the service reputation of the manufactures among customers. What is more, the suppliers of the memory device have to maintain a quantity of memory module stock for potential reparations and exchanges from customers, therefore causing an unnecessary increase of the cost and some undesirable dead stock.